supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kodansa children get sent to BMC
Transcripts Sophie: "Nobody has to go to BMC all the time." Alessandro: "Oh, be quiet." is packing the 3-year-olds' clothes into a suitcase is packing the 4-year-olds' clothes into a suitcase Bryce: "YOU ALWAYS FAVOR THOSE HORRIBLE ADULTS AND THE NIECES AND NEPHEWS!!! YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ANYONE ELSE IN YOUR FAMILY!!!" Kirsten: "You behave worse than the adults, nieces, and nephews." is packing the 7-year-olds' clothes into a suitcase goes over to Ember Cruise: "Mommy? What are those for?" Ember: "Those are suitcase. Clothes are being packed. Clothes by your mean aunts and uncles, except Simon's and Anna's. They're going to BMC in Oregon." Sophie: "Hate to say this, nobody has to go to BMC all the time." Celine: "What is BMC, mommy? Does it stand for 'Better Mother Candy'?" Ember: "Better Mother Candy? Get outta here!" Ember: "No. It only stands for Behavior Modification Camp." Nicholas: "What is Behavior Modification Camp, mommy? Do we make messes, order things, and do all we want? Do we make s'mores, sing campfire songs, make crafts, and have fun?" Siobhan: "No. It is a camp for bad people. They improve their behavior." Emma: "SHUUUUUUUUUTTTT.... UUUUUUPPPP!!!!!" Nicole: "Unfortunately, they got sent to Behavior Modification Camp for their aggressive behavior." is packing the 12-year-olds' clothes into a suitcase Celine: "WHY?!?!?!?! WHY, MOMMY, WHY?!?!?!?!" Kirsten: "Because your behavior hasn't improved in the past few months." Celine: "A (bleep) DOESN'T HAVE TO BE IN MY SIGHT ANYWAY!!" is packing the 13-year-olds' clothes into a suitcase Celine: "BMC'S GONNA FAIL!" is packing the other childrens' clothes into other suitcases is threatening to bite Ember Siobhan: "In addition, for the 12-year-olds, until you improve your behavior, all your games are gone. Consoles included." Larson: "YOU ARE AN EXCEEDINGLY TERRIBLE PERSON!!!!!" 1 day after alot of the family has left for BMC BMC Family Reunion Siobhan: "Larson, Celine and Nicholas are gone! Let's all celebrate!" Pamela: "Good idea!" Polo: "I agree!" Kirsten: "Let's all celebrate!" N.O.: "I am so glad those rotten brats are gone!" Back to BMC Counselor: "Today we will be learning teamwork, kindness, good sportsmanship, honesty, manners and responsibility." Celine: "Oh, my god. You look like a big fat, stupid ugly man." 3 days after alot of the family has left for BMC Visiting N.O.'s house BMC Movies BMC again Sophie: "I am sorry to say this to you once again, but not everyone has to order junk food all the time." Lunch Lady: "Today's special...is meat loaf, mashed potatoes with gravy and Lima beans." Alessandro: "Aw, shut it." Nicole: "Celine used a phone and the head of BMC Delia German's credit card to buy junk food." gets on a phone Nicholas: "Celine, you're gonna get us in trouble!" Opera and her husband visits the opera Back to BMC 5 days after alot of the family has left for BMC A hard time at BMC Luther: " " Supermarket trip A very bad time at BMC At the Liberty Science Center Back to BMC Delia Sherman: "I smell smoke..." 2 weeks after alot of the family has left Ember Simon Kirsten and her siblings with Pamela and Georgina BMC Director: "Who is responsible for this?" Emma: " " 3 weeks after alot of the family has left BMC Counselor: "Today we will be going on a Nature walk." Celine: " " Chess game Bad children give the officers a hard time kitchen explodes Bowling The officers lose it drill sergant's lounge is full of fire red ants Few days later, Siobhan gets the call Siobhan: "Hello?" Delia German: " " The mean children get childed Category:Theory 10 Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Family Reunion Transcripts